Sailor Moon Evolution
by Ariela Titan
Summary: What happens when 2 senshi are mistaken as mutants in a time of need? Find out in my story SM evolution ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon Evolution Prolouge: The Finding **__**

Sailor Moon Evolution

Prologue…. THE FINDING

By Ariela Titan

I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men evolution. They belong to their respectable owners. 

Please do not sue a big fan of the shows because well this big fan spends too much money buying the products of the shows to have any money to give unto you. Thanks. Sincerely Ariela. 

***America*****

Kurt Wagner looked outside his room's window. He sighed as he watched a small NORMAL looking chipmunk crawl over its branch. "Hey there little guy. What's chilling with you today?" He asked and stuck out his hand. His hand, a large blue mass of fur covered by a normal looking yellow glove. He sighed. 'I'm still a freak nothing will change that.' He looked at the chipmunk again. "Anything on your mind Kurt?" Came a voice. "No Jean. Nothing at all." He put on another one of his fake smiles. 'He's hiding.' Jean Gray shock her head again. Her bright red hair shimmered as she shook it. "Well Professor Xavier wants us down in the main room in 5. So see you there Kurt." Jean knew better than pushing a deep matter with the Nightcrawler. 

****Elsewhere****

"I know I know I've felt it too Hotaru. There is nothing to fear." Hotaru looked at the reciever from which Raye Hino's voice was coming from. . "I am not afraid of the warriors for good. It's the other force I fear. It is a destroying force. No a dead one. One whom wishes death to many." She sighed. "Ok. Come over to my house tonight. We'll get those fears out of that crazy head of yours." Hotaru nodded as she hung up the phone. "Nothing to fear right Raye." She sighed. 

***Hidden in mystery***

"I don't feel so good guys." Quicksilver moaned. Holding the wound Avalanche had given him. It was becoming infected. "We need a healer for this!" Toad kept repeating over and over again. "Shut up Toad!" Avalanche and Blob helped Quicksilver into a chair. "No Avalanche. Toad is correct. You do need a healer. And I know where you can get one." Mystic smiled over the younger men. "And she's ripe for the picking too." She smirked.

****Back in Japan****

"Raye I know you don't believe me! But it's true! Something is coming, something bad!" 15 year old Hotaru complained to Raye Hino who was almost a senior now. "Hotaru. I've consulted the great fire. It shows me nothing." Hotaru sighed as Raye tried to point her out as wrong. "IT is coming Raye." Raye inwardly sighed. Her eyes were stern. "Alright. Ok. I'll consult the fire again." Raye gave in. "Raye…." Hotaru moaned. "What is it now? You want a fry or something with—HOTARU!" Raye screamed as Hotaru fainted. 

****In America***

"Quicksilver was terribly injured and might die from his wounds." Xavier explained. "So?" Kitty Parker stated. "Yeah Professor. What's that got to do with us?" Evan Daniels asked. "Everything." Professor Charles Xavier began. "There is a young set of mutants in Japan who could help Quicksilver. Magneto and Mystic are planing on taking one of them prisoner to heal Quicksilver." Xavier stated. "Against their wills." Scott Summers finished. "So we get to go to Japan!" Kitty jumped up. "Yes. You Kitty, Evan, and Kurt will take this mission. I myself am going to go talk to the girl's caretakers with Scott and Logan will remain here with Rouge and Jean. To protect the school." Xavier smiled at his young pupils. "Of course Ororo will accompany you for adult supervision." Logan stated. Ororo smiled softly at the younger trainees. "But professor why can't Rouge or I go?" Jean asked. "Well that is simple Jean. You and Rouge have both fell behind in school…besides it would be too supicious if all the institute kids took a break." Logan stated. 

****2 hours later****

"Wow! We are going to Japan! This is so cool!" Kitty was dancing around the small cockpit happily. "Yeah I know amazing. Auntie Ororo will there be any food where were going?" Evan asked. "Yes Evan. Plenty of it. We're headed to a very popular district in Japan. Called the crossroads district." Ororo smiled at her young nephew. "Here's the info on the two mutants located in Japan. You might want to know about it." Two girls appeared on the screen in the middle of the jet. "One is named Hotaru Tomoe. The other is Raye Hino. They are both of the physic area. Except for this one." Ororo started. The younger ones face came into view. "She has healing techniques." Ororo stated and looked outside the window port. The girl had violet colored eyes and rather pale looking skin. Raven black hair came down to about her chin. "She's 15 on the record and all of her family is deceased." Ororo sighed. "Raye Hino on the other hand is the daughter of a high ranking politician in Japan." Kurt read off of their papers. " Caretaker is a high priest of some Shinto Temple I do believe." Ororo smiled. "Were going to get our history lesson after all…" Kitty complained as the other three giggled. 

***Japan***

"They are coming…and they bring something with them. Something bad." Hotaru shivered as she awoke from her slumber. "I'm scared." She whispered grabbing her knees and pulling them to her head. "I'm really scared." She shook again…trying to shake away the terrible etches of fear on her heart and mind. 

TBC….


	2. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Evolution ****

Sailor Moon Evolution

Chapter 1: Tally the Hits

__

By Ariela Titan

Hi again…I know its been a while since I last updated sorry…I've been having Sat testing and other types of these stupid (Censored) Tests too. Dang I hate school…but on a lighter note. I don't own SM or X-Men Evolution. ^^ Ja ne'. 

Hotaru got out of bed early that morning…Too early. 4:32 Am to be precise. The fear of what was coming was growing as the closer she felt the evil come. It was a Saturday and Hotaru had a terrible premonition. She looked about her house. She felt tears wield up into her violet colored eyes. 'I can't stay. I am putting Haruka-Papa and Michi-Mama in danger. Who or whatever is after me might hurt them…I won't involve them or the other scouts! I must protect Sere at all costs.' Hotaru's eyes became determined. Grabbing her small nap sack filled with some books, a sweater and some snacks she took one last look at the cold yet comforting home she had lived in for so long. "Good bye for now…" She whispered to the wind and hopped out one of the windows. Using Haruka's motor cycle as her get away she braced herself and fled off into the cold of the early morning scenery. 

Professor Xavier clutched his forehead. 'She's on the move…' His mind moaned. 'She knows the risks and she's left home.' His mind followed hers. Looking at Wolverine he sighed. "Scott get in contact with Storm…It seems Miss Tomoe's become a Rouge." He looked at the younger boy. The brown haired boy nodded and started up communications. 'Magneto what do you want with this girl?' Xavier asked himself. 'What is so important about a healer?' He thought. 

"Understood Scott. We're heading to where the girl is going." Ororo smirked and looked at Evan. "Well?" He questioned. "It seems we have another Rouge." She looked at her nephew and his friends. "Another one?! Isn't ONE Rouge enough?!" Kitty asked no pleaded. "Kitty. By being called Rouge it just means she got scared and ran off from home. Lost and afraid she could prove more dangerous to herself than anyone else." Ororo tried to explain. 

Magneto watched Mystic and her little spores start on their trip. He turned to Quicksilver. His only son was dying and he just sat there emotionless. "Charles…Last warning…stay out of my way…" His cape flung as he looked at Sabertooth. "Come Sabertooth…its time we started out to meet the little Miss." Magneto smiled as Sabertooth went over and slowly pushed Quicksilver's bed like roll chair to the aircraft much like the one Mystic and the boys had left in. 

Mystic looked at her pupils. Blob was once more chowing down on food. The Toad stood next to him eating anything that hit the floor. 'Revolting!' Her mind screamed. Avalanche was next to her trying not to watch his companions/ friends eat in such a vile manner. "Alright you ruffians. We're here." Mystic pointed out the viewing window to the skyline where you could see Tokyo Tower in the distance. As soon as the plane had landed Mystic kicked the Blob and Toad out. "You two check the surrounding areas make sure no one gets near our jet and prepare for Magneto's landing. Avalanche come with me. We are off to find Miss Tomoe." Mystic smirked. "Yes Ma'am." Both Toad and Blob spoke. Avalanche just nodded in acceptance. 

Hotaru felt the bike running out of gas. It showed on the gas meter too. Stopping the motor cycle she pulled the keys out. "Sorry Haruka." She sighed as she hide the keys in the one spot Haruka would be able to find them. Looking to the skyline she started to walk toward the eastern sunrise. She felt a sudden deeper feeling of panic. Trying her best to subdue the matter she looked for an open restaurant to eat at. She continued her walk until she plowed into someone. 

Kurt and Kitty were to patrol the area as Rouge had assigned to them. "Great I get stuck with Mr. Pop." Kitty moaned as Kurt popped up there and here. "What?" He asked popping right infront of her face. "Nothing." She sighed and waved her hand. "Ok." Kurt smiled deviously and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Could you stop that for once?" Kitty asked. "Sure." Kurt reappeared next to her. "And give our profile a little fix?" She asked again. "Alright. I'll lay off the blue fuzzy dude k?" He said. The two started to walk off when someone plowed into Kurt. 

The blob and Toad looked around totally bored out of their minds. "I AM SO BORED (He needs a new writer eh? Hehehe)" Blob sighed. He looked at the small fry on his shoulder. "Why does Avalanche always get all the fun?" Toad asked Blob. "I dunno." Blob replied and soon the two began walking again. That was until Toad hopped off Blob's shoulder and hit someone. 

  
Storm sighed, as she looked at Evan. "No luck either?" She asked. Evan nodded. "Does this girl even exist?" He asked. Storm giggled at her impatient nephew's behavior. "Yes Evan she does." She smiled and shook her head. Evan ran ahead of her…No more like skate boarded ahead of her. He rammed right into someone. 

TBC….


	3. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Evolution ****

Sailor Moon Evolution

__

By Ariela

Hi again. I know its been a while. I just finished my finals today so expect more from me…so lets get started. ANYWAY I do not own Sailor Moon or the X-Men Evolution shows. I just put them together. Ja ne' 

Evan looked to see who had hit him. He moaned slightly but as soon as he saw whom it was he got up quickly. "Blob!" He cried out. Storm raced up to him and looked at the huge boy. "Hello Toad…" She stated calmly as the other teen sneered at her. Grabbing Evan into her grasp Storm flew off to find the other trainees, Blob and Toad not far behind them. 

Kurt looked at Kitty and helped her up. She and him had been plowed into a young woman. The girl had on a baseball cap and wore a nice set of clothes. Black jeans and a deep purple long-sleeved shirt fit her well. Two black slippers found their way out of her pants along with two white hands from her shirt. One of her hands though had a black glove, most likely for dirt biking on it. "Are you alright?" Came Kitty's voice. Kurt nodded. "Not you dumb butt!" Kitty hit him over the head. She stuck out her hand to help the fallen girl up. (Bet you can guess who the girl is? Huh?) 

Hotaru looked up through her cap at the brown haired girl who stuck her hand out to her. She had on a skintight outfit and had lovely hazel eyes. 'Defiantly American.' Hotaru concluded remembering what some of them appeared like whenever they transferred to her school for a semester or two. She took the hand gently with her gloved one. Hotaru looked at the girl's companion and let out a shriek of confusion. The boy was BLUE for crying out loud. "KURT!!!!" The one girl yelled. The devil like creature made a sheepish grin. "Swarry." He stated simply. Hotaru looked at him with curiosity and fear. The boy shrunk back slightly. He had to be her age…or physical age anyway. And even through that fur…no matter how weird it was, he was sort of cute. That's when the wind picked up and Hotaru's baseball cap she'd stolen from Haruka (What else has this girl stolen?!) flew off her head. 

Storm noticed Nightcrawler and ShadowCat talking with a capped figure. The figure was clearly female. She picked up the wind to fly over to the three with Evan on his skateboard. Its wasn't two minutes ago she'd let the boy down and the duo had started off after their other friends. Storm's wind blew off the cap of the girl and to her surprise she recognized her. 'HOTARU TOMOE!' Her mind cried out in remembrance. 

Blob and Toad raced through a gate, totally destroying it when they noticed ShadowCat and Nightcrawler. "Over there!" Blob pointed at the trio who turned to see them. "Hey. Ain't that the Tomoe girl." Toad asked. "Great inspection young Toad." Came a cool female voice. "Hiya Boss Lady." Toad replied as Mystic and Avalanche joined their little party. He smiled happily as the odds between the two teams were evened out. 

Hotaru watched a white haired lady and some boy make there way to her. Now that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that the lady was FLYING! She heard a boy who had helped in the destruction of some fence call out her name. The fear she once held consumed her and she took off running. 

TBC….J 


	4. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: Evolution ****

Sailor Moon: Evolution

__

By Ariela Titan

Hi again. Looks as though I finally got back to my writing. Stupid SS of Summer School's homework has been taking up most of my time so I haven't really had a chance to update at all….swarry bout that. Dumb Kusoing principle and her you need to come back for math and the cost will be 840 stinking $'s. Damn her to you know. 

****^)^***

Last time….

Hotaru watched a white haired lady and some boy make there way to her. Now that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that the lady was FLYING! She heard a boy who had helped in the destruction of some fence call out her name. The fear she once held consumed her and she took off running. 

***~_~***

NOW…

Hotaru raced away as fast as she could. Her long black dress like sweater swung behind her with her small hair. She glanced back to see all of the 'weirdoes' following her. One of the taller ones, he looked to be at least a junior in high school with neck length brown hair's eyes went all white. The ground beneath the girl began to shake. She screamed alarmed and petrified. 

**__**

****_****

Elsewhere

Raye felt something cool and dark about her as she fed the crows; Phoebes and Demos (Sp?). A dark sensation crawled down her back. Her chills made her look to the sky. The raven like crows darted around her trying their best to watch over her. "Hello there Miss Hino…" Came a shadowy voice. "Who…who are you?!" She demanded. "My name is Magneto…and I've come to discuss a little something Miss Hino." The shadow of the figure appeared blocking out the sun. He was flying in the air. "What?" Raye snapped at him not afraid. "Something that deals with a certain friend of yours…a Miss Hotaru Tomoe." He smirked as Raye gasped loudly…

****!_!***

Hotaru's prob…

Hotaru screeched as the ground rocked back and forth. "Someone stop this ride!" She cried out. A flash of lightning crashed upon the boy with stomping feet and he cried out. Hotaru fell to her bottom and blinked. "Stay out of this X-Men!" The blue bodied woman sneered. Hotaru watched them carefully. 'X-Men? Where have I heard that before?' She felt someone grab her backside and turned to see the girl with a high ponytail helping her up. "Don't be alarmed…We're the good guys." Hotaru shivered slightly. 

***(@_@)***

Kurt watched Kitty help the girl up. He turned his attention to Toad. "Come on Frog Face. Try me on for size." He shouted and the two's battle began. Avalanche was back up on his feet and Blob took it on himself to tackle the Tomoe girl and Kitty. "Kitty look out!" Kurt called to the younger girl. The two teenagers disappeared into the ground. 

****$_$****

Hotaru couldn't believe it. The two had gone into the ground to disappear from the guy and come back up. She felt a strange power circling the girl holding her up. She felt her head ring a little but was all right. Shivering, Hotaru knocked the girl away. A petrified Hotaru raced off into the streets. "What!" The one called Kitty yelled to her. 

***&)&***

A cold sudden chill raced over Xavier's body. He felt it suddenly and it pained him. Tomoe was scared beyond belief, and still running from both sides. He noticed Raye Hino, the other girl they had been watching had suddenly disappeared from his screening. One name came to mind. "Magneto." He stated and turned to face Scott. "Call in Jean and Rouge…we're going to need them on this mission." He told them sternly. Wolverine was already on the job. 

***(o)__(o)***

Hotaru felt an evil upon her, an evil like none she'd ever sensed before. It held hate, darkness, want, pity, and more darkness. 'I gotta get away!' Her mind screamed. As she turned to get away from the one teen who had made the ground shake she came across a dead end. She crunched in the corner, afraid to move. Her eyes closed tight and she shivered in fear. When she felt him near her fear became huge until he spoke one signal sentence. "Where'd she go?"….

TBC…

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Don't you like the faces of the story? Hehehe…


	5. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon Evolution: Chapter 4: Oh My…

Sailor Moon Evolution: Chapter 4: Oh My…..

By Ariela

I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution…. I do however own all the powers Hotaru is about to get. Opps giving away the story again…you better read to see whats going to happen. 

****^_^****

Hotaru glanced at her glove-covered hands. They still had upon them the black covered lacy like sport gloves made out of leather. She could barely see her own pale skin. Looking back at the boy who moved rocks about or rather the earth-guy as she'd called him, she noticed he couldn't see her. Fear consumed her again and she felt a tingling sensation all over herself, one she'd ignored due to fear. When the boy left Hotaru looked at her hands again. "What? What am I now?" Tears spurred from her violet colored eyes. That was when she noticed something that surprised her worst of all. The skins were her belly should have been wasn't there. Looking about herself, Hotaru made an astonishing, amazing, no clearly strange discovery…. she was a shadow!

****$_$****

Kurt looked at Kitty. "Avalanche went this way!" He pointed with one of his three blue fingers. "Ok. I'm on my way." Kitty stopped fighting with the Toad junk and raced off with Kurt. The two raced to where Avalanche once stood. "I'm sure he was here Kitty." Kurt told his friend. "Yeah…well…We got to help Hotaru! Who knows what the jerk may due to her or worse…what Mystic might do to her." Kitty told her friend. "Yeah. Prof. X. says that they might expose Hotaru and she could be in real danger." Kurt replied. "Then we've got to stop them and kick those bad guy butts!" Kitty leaped up and started to run again. "Kitty wait!" Came a collected voice. The duo turned to find a small group of allies there in front of them. "Jean!" Kitty cried in joy.   
  
****@_@***

'I'm a shadow?' Hotaru thought to herself. 'Its cool I guess…. makes me the true senshi of darkness don't it now?' She smirked slightly laughing at herself. She stopped when she heard footsteps. The girl and boy-demon from earlier were before her again. 'What is it with these freaks!' Her mind cried. 'Why can't they leave me alone?!' She felt even more tears almost make their way to her eyes. ""Then we got to stop them and kick those bad guy butts!" The girl with brown flowing hair smiled and leaped upward. 'They're on my side?' Hotaru thought quietly to herself. "Kitty stop!" Came another voice. The girl turned to see a red head. "Jean!" She cried out happily. Hotaru watched this all with fear and anxiety. "You needn't find her Kitty. Miss Tomoe is right here." A bald man spoke gently and wisely to the younger woman. "What do you mean Professor?" Asked the blue boy called Kurt. "Her mind is here…so she must be as well." The man stated. 'A physic?' Hotaru pondered. Jean nodded. "I sense her as well." Another brute looking figure came forward. "Her scent never left the area." He spoke. Hotaru shivered somewhat. "Come on out Miss Tomoe. We only want to help." The bald one cried to the alley. "Yes. We know what you're going threw Hotaru. I know its freaky n' all, but you gotta believe me…you kinda start to get used to it." Kitty smiled and shouted. "Come on out." A guy with a red visor on stated. "We can help." The weather lady spoke. Hotaru felt a chill run down her spin as she heard herself speak. "I..I don't know how to…" She spoke gently. "What?" Jean blinked. 

***~_~`***

"What?" Jean blinked. "What's a matter small fry? Scared still?" Wolverine asked the air. "No…I don't know what's going on….I….I am some sort of shadow thing….and please stop stepping on my foot helmet boy." Hotaru added looking up at the colored boy with a helmet on. Everyone looked down to see a shadow of a young woman on the ground. "Oh my…" Storm gasped.

TBC….

o o

\ / 

*

/ \


	6. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon Evolution: Chapter 5: The Newest Member: Black Shade

By Ariela Titan

Don't own SM or X-Men Evolution…except Hotaru's powers and new friends that will becoming later on in the series I'm planing. 

Hotaru Tomoe looked at the white haired lady then at the different people before her. Her voice was a lump caught within the boundaries of her throat. The professor man felt her fear, she guessed and spoke gently. "Concentrate very Hard, Ms. Tomoe. I will assist in any ways possible." The man told her in a trusting tone. Sighing, she nodded and began to focus all of her energy and mind onto becoming human again. She felt the stranger backing her mind up, giving her the last bit of energy in the soul needed to overcome this oppsitcal, but it was not enough to stop her from blacking out. 

Violet eyes opened in shock and surprise as the young girl woke. She glanced about her nervously. "Calm yourself. Ms. Tomoe." Came a voice. She found herself staring face to face with a blue fuzzy monster. She gulped, then looked to see others. The blue monster looked extremely strong and frightened her, but she relaxed when she saw the girl from earlier that day. "You got quiet a bump on your head, Ms. Tomoe." Came the man. Hotaru finally got a good look at him. He was clearly bald, with dark brown eyes. She also took notice of his wheelchair. She noticed a man in the shadows of the corner huffing, a teenage trio squabbling over a popcorn bowl. Two teens rather close together, smiling comfortingly at her and a girl near both of them a scowl etched on her face. There was a woman next to the wheel chair man. The same woman whom she'd seen flying. Hotaru's hands clutched the blanket as fear consumed her. "Welcome to America. Miss Hotaru." One of the teens spoke. It was the girl with a ponytail who went through the ground. Hotaru gulped and nodded her head in acceptance. "You have nothing to fear from us, Ms. Tomoe." The man spoke. "My name is Charles Xavier and you are in my school for the gifted." He smiled softly. "School for the gifted?" Hotaru whispered, feeling the words dance off of her tongue. "What you might call a school for mutants." He grinned. 

Hotaru sighed and looked about her new quarters. It was too bright for her darker tastes, the blanket a blood red color. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. The only thing she liked was the pretty black pearl lamp in the corner near the edge of the bed stand. "Ms. Haruka and Ms. Michiru have both been informed of your coming to stay in our school." Hotaru heard Professor X behind her. She turned to him, "Do you know?" She asked him as he shut the door without any use of hands or physical movement. "Of course, little Ms." He grinned at her. "I remember back in the days when Ororo was around you're age. She came here with another pupil of mine. That pupil went by the name of Trysta." Hotaru gasped. "Sestuna…" She muttered. "Yes…Ms. Meioh was a fine student…always loving to learn more and more about defense with her physic abilities. I never imagined that she would have left, but according to her a more important duty awaited. You know, you remind me of her…Ms. Saturn." Professor X smiled and turned his chair, leaving the stunned teen. 

****7 on Monday, 2 weeks later****

Hotaru nervously ran about the room. Her hair spun after her as she quickly raced to dress. When she came out of the bathroom she viewed herself in the mirror Michiru had gotten her for a present. She grinned, turning around to look at the back of her new outfit. Kitty and Jean had helped in her decision on it. It contained a dark black jean skirt that went to her knees and had a slit up about 2 or 3 inches, a dark purple sleeveless shirt with a white flower sparkling on it and a black lacy jacket. Her boots came up to her high ankles and made sure she showed off her attractive legs. She couldn't believe how happy she was after she finally moved in here. The only disappointing piece of this was Raye's continuous missing. According to Prof. X (That's what I'll call him from now on) the girls where abouts had yet to be discovered. As for QuickSilver, Mystique supposedly took him to a hospital and he was on his way to recovery. She shook her head and finished the purple violet clip Kurt had given her for a welcome to the group present. She smiled barely remembering the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. "Come on Hotaru." Came a voice. Grinning ear to ear, Hotaru gripped her white backpack and raced to meet up with Kitty and the others. 

***8 o'clock ***

Hotaru gulped nervously as she knocked quietly on the door. A dark man with blue hair and blue eyes who reminded her of Amy opened the door with a smile. "Hello. Can I help you miss?" He asked in a nice tone. Hotaru nodded her head quickly. "Um…a…" She handed him a scrap of paper. He examined it a moment. "Ah…yes… Come on in Missy." He pushed in her. "Class. Today we welcome a very, very special person." He told the class as the group quieted down and stared at Hotaru. Hotaru felt a heat rush to her cheeks as the boys drooled over her and the girls hissed, scowled or either waved cheerfully. She noticed Kurt waving at her in the back of the room. She looked at the teacher with a questioning gaze. "Go on. Introduce yourself." The man smiled. Blushing even more she looked at her booted feet. In a low soft voice she stated between looking at her feet and the class, "Konichiwa minna-chan. Watashi wa Tomoe Hotaru." She bowed slightly. "Ah…the strangest language in the world…Dorkdom!" One of the cheerleader looks alike shouted from her area. Hotaru blushed. "That is the formal greeting one gives in Japan." She looked at her feet. "Hello. My name is Hotaru Tomoe." She bowed her head. "I'm from Tokyo Japan, in the Juban district." "Does anyone have questions for our new guest and student?" The teacher kindly grinned. "I do!" A boy in the back raised his hand. "What's your funky name mean anyway? And how do you pronounce it." Hotaru shook her head and sighed. "My name means Firefly of Death in English…and it's pronounced HO-TAR-UU." She looked directly at the boy whom grinned. "Firefly of death huh?" The teacher smiled. "I got a perfect idea. Why don't you think up an American name that you can use in your stay and everyone else can do the same. That's an English creative project for today." He spread his arms wide directing to the class. "Whomever comes up with the best nickname for Ms. Tomoe gets extra credit." He heard the class cheer and papers rustle as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now missy. Why don't you sit down next to Kurt over there." He pointed to the seat Kurt was waving about and Hotaru nodded curtly. In a few swift moments she was by the boy and happy to not be in front of the class anymore. 

TBC…

Next time: Part B more terrors of first days.


End file.
